jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Poison Emote Battle Guide
Stats Tools - Determines your practical knowledge and how you can use the poison in different ways. Example: A level 10 poison requires 10 turns to achieve full damage/final symptoms. Healing - Medical, chemistry and academic knowledge that you have about the crafting of poisons and antidotes, it is needed to understand the complex and scientific process of crafting more damaging poisons/effective antidotes. Crafting poison is dangerous and requires practice to master. Note: The more aggressive/damaging the poison is (Poison level), the longer it takes to have a full effect on the target. The character can only hold 2 doses from the D to the B rank level and only one of each the A and S level. an event or combat. High level poisons will have a cooldown period, they do require more time to craft and should be used wisely and their use reported/registered to a RPE in case it is used on another character player. Poison Techniques D-Rank Poison: The poison you craft is barely toxic, you’re an amateur in this field. The full potential of your poison is partial numbness in the limb/body part it enters and on a shinobi it also affects their chakra control - Chakra control and speed will suffer a minor temporary decline for the rest of the conflict. Chakra control and melee speed. Tools and healing level of 2 is required to craft this. ''' '''Poison level 2. This poison can only be applied through a syringe in close combat. C-Rank Poison: Your studies are fruitful! You managed to craft a decent poison. Your opponent’s reflexes are affected to a moderate level, muscles not only feel sore but lose mobility in a minor degree. 1 Chakra control and seal speed, -2 Melee speed and taijutsu power/defense. ' '''Tools and healing level of 5 is required to craft this. ' '''Poison level 4. Your knowledge in poisons continues to increase! Now you are able to craft a consistent poisonous fluid which you can smear onto the blades of your sharp hand weapons, however the life time of this poison is only one use. Once the poison is used effectively you must apply it again into your weapon (IN CHARACTER) in order to continue spreading it to your enemies! B-Rank Poison: You’re knowledged in this field and making poison has become a routine for you, it could be said you can memorize every known ingredient, you still have much to learn about how your poisons affect the target’s system. But you managed to craft your first potent poison. It would affect the target’s muscles and reflexes even more, their muscle response and coordination will be tampered with, and their chakra control will decrease moderately too. Chakra control and Seal speed, -3 Taijutsu power/defense and Melee speed. ' '''Tools and healing level of 7 is required to craft this. ' '''Poison level 6. You now can apply your poison to your throwable tools etc (Needs to be applied during combat or passively done prior to it). Lethal/High Level Poisons These potions work in a stage sequence, once inside the system, they will gradually affect the target until a major symptom occurs. An antidote could certainly stop the sequence of the A rank poison, but the effects of the current or reached stage will remain until the combat is over. These highly reactive poisons are delicate and can only survive inside a protective environment Syringe, it is only possible to inject it through the target’s neck, arm or leg, the needle can go through most fabrics. It takes a turn with the syringe inside the target administer the whole dose, if the target fails to take it off on it’s defensive turn, the stages of infection will begin. A-Rank Poison: You’re now a poison expert, you do not only craft poison, you are able to experiment with different mixes and components. You’ve learned to craft your first potentially lethal poison! Poison level: 8 (Potentially lethal) with care. Knockout stage according to the target’s HP: of general paralysis: Collapse, cannot move, can barely speak or mumble and would lose consciousness within the next 2 turns. * Stage one, immediate: Your target’s coordination and muscle response are affected once this potent substance enters it’s system. 3 melee speed, taijutsu power/defense, chakra control and seal speed * Stage two, turn 6: General paralysis is achieved if the target has less than 6 HP. Your target’s coordination gets worse, vision becomes blurry and if the target has a dojutsu and less than 9 HP it will be deactivated/out of use. Breathing becomes a lot more difficult than before. melee speed, taijutsu power/defense, chakra control and seal speed * Stage three, turn 8: General paralysis is achieved if the target has less than 9 HP, if it has more, it’s stats will be lowered considerably as his system takes a big effort keep it’s vitals running. melee speed, taijutsu power/defense, chakra control and seal speed. If the target continues in combat or is not treated properly the next 3 combat turns, he will enter into a comatose stage and die in the next 6 turns. (If it’s out of combat, the victim should be rushed into medical attention immediately.section for healing counseling) S-Rank Poison: A master of poisons and antidotes, a guru, you learned to craft the deadliest of them all. You also learned to develop a poison smoke bomb to affect multiple targets (no more than 3). allowed for a smoke bomb: D to B. Only one smoke bomb can be carried. Knockout stage according to the target’s HP: * Stage one, immediate: Your target’s coordination and muscle response are affected once this potent substance enters their system. melee speed, taijutsu power/defense, chakra control and seal speed. * Stage two, turn 4: General paralysis is achieved if the target has less than 7 HP. Your target’s coordination gets worse, vision gets blurry and if the target has a dojutsu and less than 9 HP it will be deactivated/out of use. Breathing becomes a lot more difficult than before. melee speed, taijutsu power/defense, chakra control and seal speed. * Stage three, turn 7: General paralysis is achieved. This poison reacts extremely fast if the target lasts 5 more turns without any antidote or medical treatment given, she/he would collapse and die, his/her vital organs too necrotic to even attempt to save her/him. Antidote/Poison Healing The defense against the poison that a user may have will determine if they can create antidotes for the poison and the amount of these they may possess Poison path user A poisons specialist is someone that does not only excel in the making of these deadly biological weapons but also someone that is lectured enough to counter the symptoms and reject their enemy's poisons with their superior antidotes. This makes poison specialists ideal for a team's composition, nearly as important as a medic. * Upon reaching DEF 4 The user will be able to craft and carry: 1 D Rank Antidote , 1 C Rank Antidote, 1 B Rank Antidote * Upon reaching DEF 6 The user will be able to craft and carry: 1 D Rank Antidote , 1 C Rank Antidote, 1 B Rank Antidote, 1 A Rank Antidote * Upon reaching DEF 8 The user will be able to craft and carry: 2 D Rank Antidote , 2 C Rank Antidote, 2 B Rank Antidote, 1 A Rank Antidote, 1 S Rank Antidote * Upon reaching DEF 10 The user will be able to craft and carry: 2 D Rank Antidote , 2 C Rank Antidote, 2 B Rank Antidote, 2 A Rank Antidote, 1 S Rank Antidote Arumaze The Arumaze, due to their vast knowledge and efficiency in medicine, can attempt to cure poisoned people that has been infected with one of these pollutants. Arumaze can heal poison up to B rank, but this will only be possible if they share the same rank of the poison they are facing and if they share the rank of the poison they’re encountering. If they decide to take on a higher rank poison they would need at least 6 turns and exhaust nearly all their chakra reserves in order to extract it. NON Poison path users Over the years the general knowledge about the poison has increased, which has allowed individuals who do not follow the path of poison to create antidotes for it, however these have a lower efficiency and quality than those that are created by the poison masters * Upon reaching DEF 4 the user will be able to craft and carry: 1 D Rank Antidote , 1 C Rank Antidote * Upon reaching DEF 8 the user will be able to craft and carry: 1 D Rank Antidote , 1 C Rank Antidote, 1 B Rank Antidote